The cold, naked truth
by Vandal-chan
Summary: Genda has never felt the same. Not after his best friend, or so he thought he was his best friend, Sakuma left him. He left him for them. No, not for them... For Him. Genda could feel he was left out. But there was nothing he could do. This isn't a movie. It reality.


**Kaya- Finally... 2... effin... hours... of ... writing... my feels... *faints***

**Inner me- Its pure crap, too.**

**Kaya- *gets up* Its always crap, no need to rub it in. So this idea came to me while I was in the shower (I think best when im there). I dont know why, but I wanted to try this style of writing.**

**Inner me- You suck at it, so quit it.**

**Kaya- I swer this is the first and last time Im writing in this style, so shut it! **

**Inner me- You suck at any writing style. You suck at writing generaly.**

**Kaya- I know -.- " Anyways, I do not own Inazuma Eleven!**

**Please review!**

**... My shoulders hurt like HELL.**

**Inner me- Hope they keep hurting.**

* * *

_"Hey, Genda!"_

_You waved your hand._

_And smiled at me._

_With happines in your eyes._

_"Whats up?"_

_I replied._

_"Long time no see."_

_I smirked._

_You laughed._

_And reminded._

_"Koujirou,_

_Its been only a few weeks."_

_A few weeks you said._

_But to me,_

_It was a few years._

_"So,"_

_I started._

_"How have things been,_

_you know, with Inazuma Japan?"_

_I asked._

_With no emotion at all._

_But you just chuckled._

_And didn't notice._

_Didn't notice it._

_My pain._

_My jelousy._

_My hate._

_"Great, as always!"_

_You answerd._

_The biggest grin on your face._

_I used to make you smile like that._

_I used to make you'r face hurt,_

_From smiling too wide._

_But it changed._

_It had changed._

_Same grin._

_Diffrent occasion._

_I smiled._

_And congragiolated you._

_With a fake smile._

_A fake smile._

_A fake smile that hid,_

_Hid alot of hatred._

_Alot of jelousy._

_Alot of pain._

_"Did Kidou tell you?"_

_You suddenly beamed._

_Breaking the silance._

_Breaking the akwardness._

_Breaking my thoughts._

_"Tell me what?"_

_I asked._

_But the truth is._

_I could care less._

_That guy._

_That goggled guy._

_"Kidou-san" you called him._

_You respected him._

_You respected him alot._

_Me and you._

_We used to be best friends._

_Ever since we were born._

_But one day._

_One painful day._

_You called "Kidou-san"._

_Your best friend._

_Forgeting I was there._

_Frogeting your true best friend was there._

_Forgeting he was the one who truley cared for you._

_Forgeting he was there._

_When "Kidou-san" wasn't._

_Everytime you mention his name._

_His cold, unforgivable name._

_Every single godforsaken time._

_You see him._

_You run._

_Run and leave me behind._

_Run and take all the attention you gave me._

_To him._

_To him..._

_To "Kidou-san"._

_"How could you not know?"_

_You beamed at me again._

_Your eyes sparkling._

_Your beutiful red eyes._

_Filled with light._

_You sounded like a teenage girl._

_On Valentine's day._

_But I loved it._

_I loved your voice._

_When you screamed._

_When you laughed._

_When you cried._

_I loved it._

_Because I was there._

_I was there to hear you._

_"Well..._

_Something happend."_

_You tried to speak._

_While you blushed._

_Scratching your cheek._

_Your tan cheek._

_That was now pinker then a Sakura Blossom._

_I used to make that colour appear on you face._

_By making you mad._

_By making perverted jokes with you._

_By emberassing you._

_By making you laugh._

_By making you cry._

_"Kidou and I-"_

_Stop._

_Please stop._

_As soon as I herd his name._

_I knew I was going to hate this._

_Please don't finish this._

_Please._

_Don't mention him._

_Please._

_Forget him._

_Remember me insted._

_"-are dating!"_

_You yelled._

_Obviously happy._

_Happy you went out with your loved one._

_Happy you satisfied your feelings._

_Happy you left your best friend._

_Suffering and feeling forgotten._

_I couldn't help it._

_I looked at the ground._

_My only friend, it seemed._

_My eyes._

_Filled with rage._

_My knuckles._

_Pumping into fists._

_Fists I would use._

_On your so called "Kidou-san"._

_My teeth._

_Clenching from pure disgust._

_You noticed._

_You finally noticed,_

_My state._

_"Hey..._

_Don't tell me_

_Your jelous!"_

_You laughed._

_It wasn't funny for me._

_Not even alittle._

_Because it was the bare truth._

_All I could do._

_Was stand there._

_Stand there._

_Not making a sound._

_Not changing my position._

_You laughed again._

_Making me regret it._

_Making me regret,_

_Once loving your laugh._

_It used to be a sign._

_A sign of trust._

_A sign of happines._

_A sign of friendship._

_But now._

_You use it against me._

_Its now a sign._

_A sign of mocking._

_A sign of pity._

_A sign of cruelty._

_"Don't worry._

_Koujirou._

_Genda._

_Listen to me."_

_You ordered._

_I lifted my head up._

_Looking at your face._

_The same grin still on it._

_It was starting to discust me._

_"This is not a movie,_

_Or something like that._

_This is reality._

_It has no end._

_Its full of squels._

_It goes on."_

_You said._

_Staring at me._

_As if._

_As if you were trying._

_As if you were trying to teach me._

_To teach me what life is._

_You were right._

_This is not a movie._

_Its reality._

_There is never a happy ending for everybody._

_Its full of squels._

_In every squel._

_It gets worse._

_Worse then the others._

_It goes on._

_It painfuly goes on._

_It doesn't have life teaching endings._

_Someone always ends up in pain._

_That someone._

_Is often the nicest one._

_The most supporting one._

_The most caring one._

_The one who was there from the beginning..._

_Being forgotten in the end._

_You put your hand._

_Your soft, beutiful hand._

_On my shoulder._

_To make me look._

_Look straight into you._

_You flash a smile._

_"Don't forget."_

_You said._

_"We will always be there._

_Dating or not._

_Dead or alive._

_We will be there._

_You are never alone Koujirou._

_We are here._

_When you need us the most."_

_You countiued._

_I could tell you were winking._

_Through your eyepatch._

_I could feel it._

_I smiled._

_It was fake._

_Fake again._

_Even though your speech was good._

_It lacked emotion._

_I couldn't belive you._

_Not after you left me._

_You hugged me._

_You pulled me close._

_I liked the feeling._

_I didn't want you to pull away._

_At first._

_But then._

_I feeled it._

_You weren't honest._

_You weren't true._

_You weren't thinking of me._

_While you were emracing me._

_You were thinking of __him._

_Not me._

_You just wanted to make me feel better._

_But it would've been better._

_If you had just told me._

_Told me the truth._

_The cold, naked truth._

_Straight into my face._

_It would've hurt less._

_It would've hurt less than knowing,_

_That you left me,_

_But lied to me._

_Lied to me that you were still here._

_When you weren't._

_You really weren't._

_Now I felt it._

_You pulled away._

_Your warm body._

_Away from mine._

_I would normally pull you again._

_But I didn't._

_I was glad._

_Glad you let me go._

_Glad I stopped feeling it._

_Glad I stopped feeling all these lies you hid._

_You looked at the time._

_Your face soon became worried._

_But inside._

_I could feel it._

_You were happy._

_Happy to get away from me._

_Happy to get rid of me._

_Happy to get back to __him._

_You gave me one last look in the eyes._

_"Bye, Genda!"_

_You waved your hand._

_And smiled at me..._

_With happines..._

_In your eyes..._

_"And remember!"_

_You stopped._

_You seddenly rememberd something._

_"Your not alone._

_Okay?"_

_You said._

_Then ran away._

_I waved back._

_Thinking._

_'Your not alone'._

_It doesn't feel like it though Sakuma..._

_It doesn't feel like it at all..._


End file.
